


Setter Cafe

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Maids, WTF Kombat 2021, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Atsumu and Oikawa argued over who would get Hinata. Hinata decided as follows: whoever can endure the day as a maid-waiter wins.Ацуму и Ойкава поспорили, кому же достанется Хината. Хината рассудил их спор так: кто выдержит день в роли мейдо-официанта — тот и победил.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Setter Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Фотограф | Photos — [Дж](https://twitter.com/_ianmeeh)  
> Обработка фото | Edit — [Kyano](https://twitter.com/CaptKyano)  
> Визажист | Make-up — [Кен-Кен](https://twitter.com/Dlanor_Tiger)  
> Ойкава | Oikawa — [Kyano](https://twitter.com/CaptKyano)  
> Ацуму | Atsumu — [Телль](https://twitter.com/Irtelheem)

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/7FNLNei)


End file.
